Second Chance
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Dan Phantom/OC. Secuela de "Don't Leave me Alone y Free". Los años han pasado... Danny ha muerto cumpliendo con el ciclo de todos los mortales en la tierra... pero Shane no ha podido seguirlo y todo debido a que su lazo ha sido traspasado a una parte de Danny que no ha partido al convertirse en una criatura "Atemporum". Eliminar ese lazo o no, es la cuestión. Yaoi
1. Buscando una respuesta

**Danny Phantom**

**Second Chance**

**Episodio 1**

**"Buscando una respuesta"**

**-Escuchaste las noticias?**

**-Oíste lo que sucedió?**

**-Debió ser horrible…**

**-Sobre todo para alguien como él, tan cambiante y tan… muy bien, fue ASQUEROSO!**

**Relok escuchaba los comentarios que hacían los demás fantasmas a través de la ventana de su casa, que daba hacia el patio delantero; él se encontraba en cama, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para siquiera moverse de lado para cerrar las cortinas y dejar de escuchar los insidiosos comentarios del resto de muertos.**

**Las noticias sobre su… "accidente" podría llamarse? Corrieron como pólvora cuando los Observadores lo encontraron en aquel cuartillo de su propia casa… habían esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo caer que un asunto como el que le había sucedido no lo pasarían por alto…**

**No, aquella noticia la esparcieron por toda Zona Fantasma, entre risas y burlas, las suficientes para toda una vida… o mas, la verdad que ya no podía esperar el día en que alguien lo sucediese, pero eso solo ocurría en muy raras ocasiones, cuando algún humano tonto jugaba con el tiempo…**

**Él mismo podía recordar a su predecesor, el Relok que él conoció, cuando en Londres (si, recordaba que donde él vivía cuando era humano se llamaba Londres) comenzó a jugar con el tiempo, deseaba tanto crear una máquina que pudiese viajar a través de este, que ofendió a los Observadores, y los colocaron como el nuevo amo del Tiempo, un castigo cruel, incluso para ellos mismos…**

**Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, su situación le ameritaba un buen descanso…**

**Pero no… aquello que lo había atacado la noche pasada, podía volver en busca de aquello y necesitaba de alguien que pudiera ocuparse de su cuidado, al menos hasta que recobrara fuerzas y tal vez, la confianza…**

**Haciendo un sobre esfuerzo (el sentarse ya de por si era una tortura maldita, que parecía desgarrarlo desde adentro) se asomó un poco por la ventana y alcanzó a distinguir, escondido entre algunos edificios justo al lado de su casa, una oficina de la que solo se veía la puerta.**

**Una oficina que había estado abandonada por años y que ahora de nueva cuenta estaba a servicio, la oficina de alguien que ya tenia un tiempo deseando morir y desaparecer… alguien que en ese momento, Relok necesitaba urgentemente… (y no precisamente porque le agradara)…**

**-Dertak…**

**Algo parecido a una manecilla con ojos se acercó a saltitos a su amo y se inclino.**

**-Diga su temporadeidad…**

**-Quiero que vayas por él…- ordenó con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos mientras parecía meditar lo que haría a continuación; nunca pensaría en pedir su ayuda a no ser porque de verdad la necesitaba, contando aparte del hecho de que confiaba en este mucho mas de lo que podría hacerlo en nadie más…**

**La pequeña criatura a su lado le observó con desconfianza, tal vez el daño hacia su amo era mas grave de lo que pensaba. Rechistó primeramente, porque pedía por aquel fantasma en específico? Todos en zona fantasma sabían a que se dedicaba por lo que no sería precisamente su primera opción de auxilio, además si tomaba en cuenta lo que había ocurrido hacia poco, entonces…**

**Tenía que intentar hacer recapacitar a su amo.**

**-Usted sabra…- dijo la manecilla con cuidado- que el chico no ha estado nada bien… por lo que sé, sus poderes disminuyeron un 70% desde aquel suceso… y sigue buscando en cada libro de Zona Fantasma una respuesta para su problema…**

**-Y tu crees que yo no sabía eso?- preguntó Relok levemente irritado**

**-No dudo que lo supiera… pero…- trató de insisitr**

**-Solo… vé por él- gruñó un poco mientras el otro se inclinaba y salía despacio…- si desea una respuesta, dile que yo se la entregaré…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hacía tanto tiempo que debió desaparecer… pero no. Los recuerdos volvían cada vez con mas fuerza, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera, una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo… porqué él, porque tenía que haber sucedido aquello!?**

**Habían pasado tantos años juntos que había olvidado lo que era estar solo… luego, cuando al final pensó que estarían de aquella manera por siempre, algo lo regreso al mundo, algo lo mantuvo anclado a esa realidad que no podía entender…**

**Se suponía que tenía que desaparecer ahora no?... ahora ya no estaba su razón para existir, ya no estaba aquella línea que lo anclaba al mundo de los vivos, y le impedía cruzar mas allá, para no regresar ni recordar nada… entonces, porqué?**

**Aquellas preguntas rondaban día y noche por su cabeza… porqué… porqué seguía amarrado a aquella estúpida realidad!?**

**Unos leves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de los libros donde se encontraba hundido… libros sobre la vida y la muerte, libros sobre aquellos que no podían cruzar aquella puerta al mas allá, libros que le ayudasen a encontrar una respuesta sobre porqué él no había podido seguir a la persona que mas amaba hasta el otro lado…**

**-Chico… tienes visitas…**

**Ember McLain observó la pila de libros que tapaban al fantasma del otro lado y suspiró, sabiendo que le había escuchado pero que realmente no iba a hacerle caso; la chica levantó los ojos antes de dirigirse al pequeño fantasma que había acudido a las oficinas. De primera instancia había pensado en atacarle pero por su expresión pudo entender que se trataba de algo serio y que no iba en búsqueda de problemas; con desconfianza le permitió el paso, aferrándose a la idea de que tal vez, el amo de aquella criatura pudiese ayudar a su jefe a recobrarse de la caída virtual que tuvo, desde que volviese a su hogar.**

**-Veamos si eres tan bueno como para lograr sacarlo de la oficina- dijo con una sonrisa la fantasma del rock al pequeño fantasma a su lado antes de componer una expresión aburrida- hablo en serio, buena suerte- terminó antes de darse la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y retirarse**

**La manecilla con ojos entró y pasó al lado de la pila de libros, mirando al joven fantasma del otro lado que no parecía haber notado su presencia, tan solo proseguía con sus lecturas; el pequeño fantasma se acomodó mejor sus ropas y carraspeó haciendo un puñito, dispuesto a cumplir con su deber de una forma u otra… **

**Su amo contaba con ello.**

**-Jovencito… tienes que venir conmigo…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Relok esperaba con paciencia mientras miraba el reloj dorado que se movía a su lado, aguardando a que su encargo fuese cumplido con prontitud, como amo del tiempo, sabía que este se agotaba con velocidad si es que quería tener un buen resultado de aquello… cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar, sabiendo que se acercaban…uno, dos… la puerta enfrente suyo se abrió y mostró a la manecilla, que parecía muy cansada.**

**-La verdad que esos reporteros fantasma no se dan abasto con usted…- dijo esta mientras se sacudía un poco y se paraba firme frente a Relok- bueno señor, cumplí el encargo y he traido al chico aunque…- la manecilla fantasma miró sobre su hombro con una expresión de incredulidad- no creo que lo ayude en algo- el sirviente de Relok se inclinó y salió de la habitación, dejando a su amo a solas con aquel fantasma que al parecer había aceptado la invitación del otro.**

**El mas alto asintió gravemente mientras le indicaba que se acercara un poco al mas joven, que avanzó unos cuantos pasos; cabello blanco y peinado hacia los lados, los ojos grises que hacía tiempo habían perdido aquel brillo especial en ellos… ropa moderna para la época en que la que había aparecido por primera vez y el aspecto de un chiquillo de catorce años.**

**Shane Haruna, alguna vez conocido por aquellas zonas como el temible Fantasma Sugoi se veía bastante desmejorado, mientras que dedicaba una mirada a su vecino con una expresión de abatimiento y soledad que nunca se le había visto antes…**

**El amo del tiempo no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza por aquel chico que había revivido y crecido al lado de Danny Fenton, con el cual se había emparejado y habían tenido hijos, incluso, se habían convertido en adultos para terminar ahora, varios años después con la noticia natural de que Danny había muerto…**

**Se suponía que Shane debía morir también pero…**

**-Me dijeron que tu podrías darme una respuesta…- dijo con voz cansina el fantasma de ojos grises, mirando a Relok como si fuera la primera vez que lo conociese…**

**-Si, puedo dártela- dijo este mientras observaba con algo de sentimiento al chico frente suyo. **

**Danny había muerto, y Shane en lugar de desaparecer y seguir a su pareja al mas allá, había recuperado su cuerpo de joven y había repetido su propia muerte una última vez antes de quedarse estancado en Zona Fantasma, buscando el motivo por el cual seguía amarrado a aquel sitio.**

**-Entonces… que és?- dijo este mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos…- porqué sigo en este mundo?... PORQUE NO ME HE IDO YO TAMBIÉN!?**

**Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, mientras Relok lo observaba.**

**-Danny era una persona muy valiente y a la que amabas grandemente- dijo Relok enderezandose un poco mientras una expresión de dolor cruzaba su rostro- era la persona que te mantenía unida al mundo vivo y por esa razón, nunca desapareciste… Danny era tu "lazo" por decirlo así- dijo**

**-Eso ya lo se- espetó Shane antes de clavar una mirada furibunda en el fantasma de piel celeste- pero… porqué!?... PORQUE SIGO AQUÍ SI DANNY YA HACE MUCHO QUE SE FUE Y ESE LAZO SE ROMPIÓ!?**

**-Porque el lazo no esta roto- respondió Relok lanamente haciendo que el mas joven abriese las manos que había apretado con fuerza y sus ojos las imitasen al tiempo que temblaban ante el miedo y la confusión que comenzaba a hacerse presente en él; que quería decir con eso? Que significaba para él que ese lazo no estuviese roto, si Danny no era aquel que le amarraba, entonces?**

**-Que… dices?**

**-El motivo por el que te llame llamar, justamente tiene que ver con eso- dijo Relok mirando un poco las sabanas que lo cubrían de la cintura hacia abajo… no era algo que quisiese recordar pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería que todo resultase bien- tu y yo nos conocemos de siempre, desde que creaste esa oficina tuya escondida al lado de mi castillo, desde que te hiciste el nombre de "Sugoi" mucho antes de conocer a Danny… pues bien, por lo mismo que te conozco, se por lo que has pasado y sé lo que puedes hacer y por lo tanto necesito de tu ayuda también…**

**-Creí que me dirías el motivo por el que no me he ido…- replicó Shane entrecerrando los ojos sintiéndose frustrado y engañado**

**-Ambas cosas están relacionadas- dijo Relok pacientemente, sabiendo que el mas joven a pesar de ser un "adulto", continuaba comportándose como un chiquillo- verás… hace tiempo (Danny debió contartelo) hubo un problemita con el futuro que él tuvo que solucionar…**

**-Si, me contó al respecto- dijo Shane cansinamente- yo no estuve porque en ese tiempo, mi hermana aún no llegaba de Salem y yo me encontraba demasiado ocupado con unos trabajos para Vlad en Dakota por lo que no estuve presente, pero Danny me contó… sobre…**

**-Dan… o Dark Danny, como prefieras llamarlo- dijo Relok mientras el Fantasma Sugoi se le acercaba un poco mas- pues verás, Danny logro arreglar en algo el asunto, pero no del todo… **

**-A que te refieres con "No del todo"?... aún hay problemas debido a ese asunto?**

**-Dan ha seguido vivo, dentro del Termo Fenton, custodiado por mi por supuesto, para evitar alguna desgracia- explicó el mayor- pero hace un día, alguien intentó robar el termo para liberarlo y ocasionar el mal que se supone, ya debería tener contaminada toda Zona Fantasma**

**-Bien, bien- suspiró Shane comenzando a molestarse, aquello no llevaba a ningun lado- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-Bueno, como sabes, mi deber es protegerlo pero…- se encogió un poco de hombros mientras el albino abria los ojos mirando la cama y después a Relok**

**-Que te… sucedió?**

**-Hasta los fantasmas adultos podemos ser heridos de diferentes maneras, algunas que ustedes los jóvenes creen que son exclusivas de los de su edad- sonrió agriamente mientras un escalofrío de dolor lo recorría al intentar acomodarse; Shane abrió mucho los ojos para luego, mirar hacia la ventana abierta**

**-Entonces… las noticias del supuesto ataque que estuve escuchando por ahí…**

**-Bueno- dijo Relok levemente incómodo ante tan vergonzosa revelación- si… tuve una visita bastante desagradable y debido a que me propuse evitar que a toda costa robaran el termo de Dan, el sujeto creyó que esa seria una manera de mantenerme lo suficientemente adolorido como para no moverme… y vaya que lo consiguió- concluyó haciendo una mueca**

**El albino sabía lo que era ser violentado de esa manera… a pesar de la diferencia de edades, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquel fantasma, que miraba hacia la ventana. Entonces, fue cuando lo percibió…**

**-Tu apariencia… no ha… cambiado…**

**-Que? Apenas lo notas?- dijo el amo del tiempo soltando una risita- en efecto, no creo que aquel me hubiera atacado si estuviese en mi modo "anciano" y estoy seguro de que estaría peor si hubiera sido en mi estado "niño"… pero yo me encontraba de esta forma y de alguna forma, creo que me afectó… si sigo sin poder cambiar mi apariencia, los Observadores terminaran por despedirme- gruñó un poco y Shane, rápidamente lo ayudo a acomodarse en una posición menos dolorosa para el otro fantasma- no me tengas lástima, un poco de descanso y sere el de antes**

**-No mientas- le espetó el mas joven cruzandose de brazos- sé lo que es esto, así que no trates de engatusarme con lo de que no te duele… Danny también…- hizo silencio**

**Relok entendió entonces lo mucho que debía dolerle esa pérdida y el no poder estar juntos. Respiro profundo y lo miró con seriedad.**

**-El motivo por el cuál yo estoy así y por el cuál no te has podido ir es justamente Dan Phantom- dijo rapidamente para evitar una interrupcion del albino- el sujeto que me atacó esperaba encontrar el termo en la habitación de los tiempos detenidos, pro Dan era demasiado peligroso y astuto como para tenerlo encerrado en un sitio tan poco seguro, así que lo he mantenido bien escondido todo este tiempo cerca de mi… el motivo por el cual no has podido cruzar al otro mundo es justamente ese: Dan es parte de Danny, es una parte viva de tu pareja y mientras exista una parte original de Danny viva en este mundo, la línea que te mantiene unida a este mundo, seguira intacta y no podrás cruzar…**

**-Entonces…**

**-Mientras Dan viva, tu no podrás irte- concluyó Relok percibiendo como comenzaba a atardecer: habían pasado demasiado tiempo hablando- Dan es parte de Danny… ahora Dan es el vínculo que te mantiene unido al mundo…- miro a Shane que había palidecido cada vez mas asustado ante lo que estaba indicándole el mas grande**

**No, no podía ser de aquella manera! Acaso estaba tan condenado que no importaba como lo viese, nunca iba a poder tener una "vida" y un trascurrir normales como fantasma?**

**-Tu… no… yo no…**

**-No podemos matar a Dan… sigue siendo Danny, malo o bueno, es él y no podemos asesinarlo- dijo cortante el amo del tiempo como intentando negarse a si mismo que lo que decía era verdad y evitando cualquier afirmación contraria a la dada; tampoco le agradaba pero así estaban las cosas y las reglas a las que se encontraba atado le impedían siquiera sugerir algo como el termino de la vida de alguien, aún así se tratase de algo tan subliminal como la existencia de un fantasma o espíritu- y tu eres el único fantasma ligado a él… eres el único que puede mantenerlo a raya, controlar sus poderes y evitar que el sujeto que intento apoderarse de él lo logre… entiendes?**

**-Me tengo que hacer cargó yo de… ese tipo?- dijo Shane con ascos mientras Relok asentia**

**-Eres el único que adquirio la capacidad de hacerlo… por gusto- sonrió un poco mientras tocaban a la puerta- ah! Parece que Unim te lo ha traido…**

**Shane se giró bruscamente mientras la manecilla fantasma de antes entraba con una cadena en las manos y por detrás de éste ingresaba un espectro mucho mas grande, con las muñecas atadas por esa misma caden. Avanzaba a leves tropezones debido a las dificultades que tenía para moverse con un par de grilletes en sus talones pero eso no evitaba que luciese majestuoso e imponente; al fin se detuvieron, mientras los ojos rojos de aquel cautivo vagaron por toda la habitación con expresión altiva, mientras hacía un gesto amenazador al pequeño fantasma que servía a Relok.**

**-Espero que lo cuides como se debe y no permitas que haga desastres… ahora es tuyo- dijo Relok señalando con la mano**

**Dan Phantom observó a Relok con desprecio antes de mirar al pequeño fantasma albino, que apretó los puños y lo miró furioso, sintiendo que su ficticio corazón se detenía de golpe y la temperatura bajaba mas de lo normal para los no vivos; Dan sonrió con maldad: lo había reconocido al instante.**

**-Hola Shane… que gusto verte de nuevo… **

**TBC**


	2. Convivencia

**Danny Phantom**

**Second Chance**

**Episodio 2**

**"Convivencia"**

**-Hola Shane… que gusto verte de nuevo… **

**El aludido apretó los puños al darse cuanta de lo que Relok estaba implicando sobre él; le miró incrédulo mientras el amo del tiempo soltaba un suspiro cansino y hacía el ademán para que Unim, la pequeña manecilla le pasara la cadena al de cabello plateado. El mas pequeño sonrió con diversión mientras se acercaba al mas joven, que no se movió pero evidenciaba en sus ojos que aquella situación lo estaba colocando en un muy pésimo modo; la vida continuaba arreándose a patadas con él y este no lograba captar en que se había equivocado para merecer aquello.**

**-Que no te llamabas Dertak?- cuestionó el chico levantando una ceja mientras la cadena era pasada a su mano y al hacer contacto desaparecía; aquella manecilla no respondió a pesar de la evidente tensión en el otro fantasma, que parpadeó y se puso aún mas nervioso al notar lo ocurrido con aquello que mantenía atrapado al mas peligroso de los fantasmas presentes- hey! Que pasó?**

**-Tengo dos fantasmas idénticos que se dedican a servirme- dijo Relok con una sonrisita- se turnan para ayudarme pero uno es mas pequeño que el otro, así que no es difícil distinguirlos…**

**-Si, bien… porque desapareció esta cadena?- dijo el chico secamente mirandose la mano mientras Dan hacia lo propio, observándose las muñecas y tobillos con aburrimiento**

**-Es una cadena de union que obligará a Dan a no alejarse de ti, a menos que tu asi lo quieras- explicó Relok pacientemente- es una medida de seguridad para que no escape, debes entender… aún con sus poderes contenidos y dormidos, sigue siendo peligroso**

**-Lo que tu debes entender, es que un niño tan diminuto y tus medidas de seguridad tan mediocres no serán capaces de retenerme- habló por fin Dan con voz calma continuando con su auto analisis antes de levantar la rojiza mirada para ver por fin al amo del tiempo- en estos mismos momentos podría eliminarte y terminar con todos los presentes…**

**-Claroooooooo! Y los zombies no existen- se burló Shane con sarcasmo mientras el adulto a su lado lo miraba evaluativamente- no creo que seas tan idiota… hay demasiados Observadores cerca y tu estás debilitado, sabes que si intentas algo, solo terminarás por desaparecer definitivamente…**

**-Estas tentando mucho a tu suerte- dijo en un suave ronroneo grave el ente maligno observando al del chaleco, que no lucia intimidado o amedrentado por su presencia, lo cuál le desconcertó levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejase notar aquello- te recuerdo que sigo siendo Danny… y eso significa que te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas…**

**-Y yo me permito recordarte que este tiempo transcurrió sin ti, así que realmente no sabes que tanto he cambiado a partir del Shane que tu conociste… así que cierra la boca de una buena vez- cortó con la mirada puesta en el vacío, sin decidirse entre hacer un escándalo a gritos con el amo del tiempo o simplemente, reventar a rayos ectoplasmicos todo el castillo hasta dejar salir toda su frustración… y liarse a gritos con Relok.**

**Lo viera por donde lo viera, aquel asunto apestaba.**

**-Bien, me alegra ver que ya se están entendiendo- habló Relok mirandoles sin poder evitar sonreir ante la escena; no esperaba menos que una actitud orgullosa y pedante en el peliplateado, contrastando con el temor que acostumbraba imprimir el fantasma oscuro en todos aquellos a su salrededor. El ponerlos juntos, sabiendo que el joven Sugoi no le temía, indicaba que era la decisión correcta- veo que un tiempo encerrado en el Termo Fenton te ha bajado los humos un poco, eh? Crees que puedas llevarte bien con el chico? Al menos hasta que te encuentre un nuevo lugar, donde me asegure de que no podrás escapar por supuesto…**

**-Si…- Dan se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de sonreír un poco y asentir- si… supongo, el encierro me ha permitido apreciar mas lo que era mi antigua libertad y tomando en cuenta ello, debo ayudar en algo como un compromiso del cambio de mi persona- miró a Relok que parecía estar evaluando sus palabras- me comprometo a ayudar en lo que pueda…- terminó suavemente mientras bajaba su rostro apenas un centímetro, con los ojos rojos brillando intensamente y una sonrisa muy leve**

**-Bien, de verdad espero eso- dijo Relok no muy convencido para luego, mirar al chico Sugoi que parecía no tragarse nada de lo que decía el otro- tienen que irse, si aquella criatura regresa no quiero que los encuentre aquí…- terminó componiendo una expresión seria y preocupada al mas joven**

**-Bien… entonces me retiro a la oficina con tu "encargo"- respondió Shane inclinandose levemente antes de darse la vuelta seguido muy de cerca por Dark Danny, que avanzó a desgana detrás del niño en silencio profundo.**

**La manecilla fantasma le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amo, que negó con la cabeza. No, él tampoco había creído en lo mas mínimo las palabras de Dan, pero era necesario que se fuera lo mas pronto de la Torre del Reloj, para que no le encontrasen y le liberasen, provocando la ruina de Zona Fantasma.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Una vez fuera del castillo del tiempo, Shane se detuvo con expresión de furia y se giró hacia Dan, que solo observaba los alrededores con expresión cansina, como si el fantasma enfrente suyo no existiera.**

**-Si vas a mentir, al menos asegurate de que los que te oyen te crean- espetó con el tono mas frio que tenía a lo que el mayor continuó ignorandole, como si solo fuese alguna brisa lo que hiciera el ruido- y sabes? Ahora que me tengo que encargar de ti, al menos deberías prestarme algo de…**

**En ese momento el otro fantasma sonrió y le lanzó un rayo ectoplásmico de color rojo; si no hubiese sido ayudante de Vlad y conociera sus ataques, aquel golpe le hubiera alcanzado con fuerza tremenda pero el reflejo lo salvo justo para ver como el otro se transformaba en nube de humo y se alejaba con una risa macabra.**

**-Niño estúpido!**

**-Tu eres el estupido!- exclamó el chiquillo, completamente furioso… hacia tiempo que no sentía una ira tan grande, eso o comenzaba a desahogar el dolor que sentía dentro de si, el caso es que sin saber como o porque obedecía aquella voz interna que le dijo que hacer, abrio una mano que se torno con una luz azul y la cerró con fuerza al tiempo que el otro fantasma retornaba a su modo físico y caía al suelo de Ghost Zone, retorciendose de dolor intenso.**

**Eso era imposible! Dark Danny volteó con una expresión de furia intensa mientras Shane llegaba hasta el flotando y aun con el puño hacia delante y cerrado… se miraron a los ojos un instante, antes de que el joven Sugoi sonriera ante el otro de forma extraña… **

**Siendo él un espectro malvado, Dark Danny no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío… pero eso era ridiculo, el fantasma frente a él tan solo era un niño! Entonces, Shane se acercó y se inclino sobre el cuerpo adolorido del otro fantasma con una voz tan fría que parecía ser un cuchillo de hielo incrustrandose en él.**

**-Como te he dicho antes… aquí han pasado muchas cosas diferentes a cuando tu viviste… así que no me provoques… Danny me cambió para bien, pero aún sigo siendo el Fantasma Sugoi y sigo siendo considerado peligroso para ciertos círculos en este sitio… y no queremos averiguar porqué, cierto chivo?**

**Al fin el albino abrió su mano, liberando al adulto que se enderezó a duras penas, todavía sintiendo ese ardiente dolor atenazando su cintura, como si la presión no se hubiera ido del todo; continuaron un momento mas con aquella disputa de miradas mientras decidían que hacer respecto al otro hasta que Dark Danny, con el orgullo herido, simplemente se quedo ahí, esperando. Se maldijo una y mil veces, aquello solo le indicaba que Relok era mucho mas astuto de lo que había calculado, esas malditas cadenas seguían presentes en él aunque no las percibiera y el chiquillo era quien las tenía aferradas.**

**Tenía que encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él lo mas pronto posible.**

**-Hey, Niño!**

**Ambos fantasmas voltearon al tiempo que Skulker se acercaba veloz y los miraba, primero a Shane y después al mas grande.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho necio, para ti soy Sugoi- dijo el fantasma joven aunque por alguna razón, esta vez no se mostró molesto, cosa que desconcertó un poco al fantasma cazador que ya se estaba acostumbrando a pelear con el chico**

**-Y ese sujeto…?- señaló al fantasma del traje con capa que lo miró aburrido mientras se cruzaba de brazos ya de pie**

**-Veo que mi ausencia en este tiempo ha provocado que los fantasmas que ya de por si eran débiles se volvieran aun mas patéticos- dijo con voz monocorde, haciendo que Skulker enfureciera y le apuntara a la cabeza con su pistola de rayos**

**-Tú, miserable hijo de…!**

**-Déjale- dijo Shane tomandole con una mano el brazo al otro fantasma ante la mirada desconfiada de Dan- esta enojado porque un "niño" puede dejarle tirado en el piso con una sola mano**

**Ambos fantasmas rieron cruelmente mientras Dark Danny tan solo emitió una sonrisa despectiva… por dentro, meditaba que era lo que tendría que hacer para librarse de aquel niño burlón, que se regodeaba en ese momento de la "pequeña" inconveniencia del otro…**

**Pero ya vería… no le resultaría tan fácil como en esos momentos parecía… no iba a dejarle dominarlo, después de todo, él había matado a su otro yo así que no había manera de que un chiquillo al que Relok le había relegado responsabilidades pudiese contra su poder…**

**Solo tendría que ser paciente… MUY paciente… sería difícil, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez y hasta pudiera jugar con aquel niño antes de hacer lo que mas deseaba: destruir el mundo humano. Con esto en mente, soltó una risita que parecía concordar con la de los otros dos fantasmas, hasta que Skulker carraspeó un poco.**

**-Oye, bien, mira, lo que quería decirte, es que algunos fantasmas nos estamos preguntando si…**

**Shane lo miró unos momentos, antes de sonreír un poco.**

**-Preocupados por el enemigo?**

**-Yo, bueno, esto, yo…- el cazador se rasco la nuca antes de gruñir molesto y con un movimiento, sacar sus alas metálicas y salir al lado contrario.**

**El mas joven siguió el camino tomado por el otro unos segundos, antes de sonreir un poco cerrando los ojos.**

**-Gracias**

**Dan no entendía nada de nada… como aquellos que antes habían sido enemigos a morir ahora se preocupaban entre ellos?... el siempre se había sentido solo y lo había podido comprobar que lo estaba desde que su parte humana se intento deshacer de él… pero esto tiraba casi por completo al suelo sus creencias… o tal vez…**

**Tal vez solo se estaban usando con fines de beneficencia para ambas partes… si, esa era la teoría que mas concordaba con su pensamiento y era la que mantendría…**

**-Hey, chivo!- Dark Danny bajó la mirada hasta dejarla clavada en los ojos grises del otro que lo miraba como si el mayor fuera el que se hubiera entretenido- vamos, tenemos que llegar a mis oficinas, antes de que se haga tarde, no quiero tener que cargar contigo todo el tiempo como si fueras morral…**

**-Y vieras que yo me sentía tan ansioso por tener que hacerla de niñera de un crío que apenas y si puede con su propia alma- gruñó el fantasma maligno haciendo que Shane rodara los ojos**

**Ambos fantasmas comenzaron a volar hacia las oficinas del albino en silencio, tan solo mirandose por el rabillo del ojos de vez en vez, Dark Danny porque estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Shane… por las poderosas razones de que, no tenía otra opción mas que vigilarlo aunque nunca había luchado contra este; no se le antojaba en lo mas mínimo y mas porque ahora que volvía a tener razón y conciencia de si mismo, se daba cuenta de lo deteriorados que estaban sus poderes fantasma.**

**Rayos, tanto tiempo había pasado auto-compadeciendose que había olvidado que necesitaba ser fuerte para sobrevivir a los rivales que tenía en Ghost Zone? Vaya imbécil en el que se había convertido. Tendria mucha suerte si nadie mas había notado la falta de sus poderes y se aprovechaba de ello.**

**En silencio pero sin bajar la guardia, ambos fantasmas llegaron a la oficina del fantasma Sugoi y este alcanzó a ver a Ember que se asomo por la ventana para saludar, pero apenas notó con quien iba acompañado, salió disparada con su guitarra a punto y solo porque al mismo tiempo salió Desireé y la detuvo de los brazos, no se la lio a guitarrazos con Dan… y este sabia que, amarrado como estaba al crio aquel ataque hubiera sido directo y sin defensa.**

**-Muy bien… este no era lo menos de recibimiento que esperaba de mis recepcionistas- dijo con una sonrisita suficiente el albino cruzandose de brazos con satisfacción y orgullo- ya puedes soltarla Desireé no creo que haga nada grave y Ember, ya puedes ir soltando la guitarra, este chivo no creo que haga nada a menos que quiera saber lo que se siente ser cocinado desde el interior… de nuevo- apreto levemente el puño sin quitar su sonrisa malvada, observando de reojo al otro fantasma que por mas que se estaba esforzando podía sentir ese inmenso deseo de romperle el espíritu al que tenía enfrente… ese castigo era peor que estar encerrado en el termo Fenton; y podía comprobarse su estado límite de paciencia deido a que las llamas blancas en su cabeza comenzaban a aumentar de tamaño y se movían con mas fuerza.**

**Shane Haruna rió para sus adentros, entrecerrando los ojos para componer una expresión de auto suficiencia; al menos podía decir que ver furioso a aquel sujeto era lo mas divertido que había podido apreciar en meses.**

**Al fin ambos pasaron al interior seguidos muy de cerca por las dos fantasmas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima al nuevo.**

**Pasaron por la sala de espera principal, donde un par de fantasmas clientes no prestaron atención al recién llegado, que tuvo que soportar el impulso de hacerlos desaparecer; uno dormitaba en su silla y otro leía el diario fantasma, al tiempo que el zumbido constante de las luces de neon que componían el letrero de la entrada, terminaba por mosquear al fantasma de la capa; no entendía como el chiquillo se hacía llamar un fantasma peligroso cuando apenas y parecía mantener un negocio de cuarta, con clientes cualquiera.**

**Cruzaron algunos pasillos delgados al fondo hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de una habitación con una pequeña placa de kanjis orientales que indicaba que era donde normalmente trabajaba el chiquillo; cuando al fin, el de ojos grises extendió su mano y abrió la puerta para permitirles el paso, Dan no pudo sentirse en mayor desagrado por aquel cuchurul en el que parecía que ahora tendria que vivir: la oficina principal del chico apenas y tenia un sillón rojo para dos personas, el escritorio con telefono, su cesto de basura, algo que parecia un pequeño refrigerador (a pesar de que los fantasmas no tenían la necesidad de alimentarse) y una televisión del mundo humano… y claro, todo tapado hasta el techo por miles de libros, que parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos… no, el espectro no se imaginaba en lo mas mínimo como pensaba el otro mantenerlo viviendo ahí.**

**-Como si no supiera quien es este- dijo con recelo Ember en voz baja mirando a Shane con expresión de desconfianza- este es el sujeto que iba a hacer de nuestras vidas una miseria!**

**-Generalmente no concuerdo con las ideas de Ember- agregó la genio de largo cabello oscuro cautelosa sin mirar a Dan pero con el ceño fruncido de preocupación y observó al albino que tan solo mantenía su vista en el interior de su oficina- pero esta es una excepción… que piensas hacer Jhonny-boy?... este tipo es un peligro hasta para si… digo, hasta para ti- corrigió rapidamente al ver la expresión del niño, entendiendose la frase "hasta para si mismo"…**

**Era evidente que para si mismo ya no era un peligro, pero Desireé tenia algo de razón, era un peligro para todos los demás.**

**-Tranquila, ya pense en algo- dijo el albino metiendose las manos en los bolsillos- ahora, si pudieras concedermerme el deseo de que esta habitación se convierta en una de donde no pueda salir espíritu o humano a menos que yo asi lo quiera, te lo agradecería mucho**

**La genio asintió y con un movimiento de su mano, la habitación comenzó a soltar algunos brillos verdes.**

**-Salí del termo Fenton… para ahora ser encerrado en esta oficina de segunda que además, parece que no has limpiado en siglos?- replicó Dan gruñendo al ver algo como musgo debajo del escritorio que al sentir la presencia de los fantasmas, dejó ver un par de ojos para después, arrastrarse hasta el fondo de una pila alta de periódicos, ocultándose de su vista- no se como piensas que viviré aquí…**

**-No lo pienso, vas a hacerlo- cortó el chico caminando hacia la puerta, por donde ya se retiraban las chicas- y si no quieres problemas, haras lo que se te dice o te hare algo peor de lo que te puedas imaginar- ante ese comentario, Dan solo lo miró sin expresión antes de ir y sentarse en el sillón**

**Por algun motivo el chico se sintió mal diciendo aquello… era extraño, pero sintió como si ya hubiera dicho eso antes… se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, tomando aire.**

**-Shane, estás seguro de que…- la fantasma de cabello azul y pintura alrededor de los ojos le observaba desde uno de los pasillos, sin decidirse que hacer a continuación**

**El de ojos grises le sonrió con confianza, antes de cerrar los ojos y mover una mano para restarle importancia al asunto**

**-No te preocupes, no puede salir de aquí y para todo lo demás estoy yo… no confías en tu jefe Ember?- cuestionó en broma, antes de retirarse caminando con soltura mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos, aun con expresión molesta.**

**No era que no confiase en el niño, nunca les había fallado pero en aquel momento, sentía como si todos estuviesen moviéndose con descuido alrededor de un peligroso cazador de fantasmas, sin saber en que momento podría terminar con sus vidas como las conocían…**

**El albino era consciente de esto y meditaba en todo lo ocurrido durante el día mientras volaba en dirección al mundo humano pero, mientras se alejaba de la zona protegida de sus oficinas, por primera vez no sintió que era observado…**

**Vaya problema en que lo había metido Relok!**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Trato

**Danny Phantom**

**Second Chance**

**Episodio 3**

**"Trato"**

**Un chiquillo de cabellos plateados y ojos grises y molestos se encontraba recostado con los pies puestos sobre el televisor de la pequeña salita donde se dedicaba a refunfuñar en voz baja, iluminado por la luz de los comerciales que cambiaban a cada momento el reflejo sobre él.**

**-Abuelito, por cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar gruñendole al televisor?- dijo una jovencita entrando a la salita y apartandole los pies del aparato de un movimiento de mano… Shane se enderezo lentamente sin dejar de mascullar en voz baja- ya sabes que mama odia que pongas los pies sobre el mueble…**

**-Me trae sin cuidado lo que piense tu madre…- replicó el fantasma de mal humor al tiempo que una segunda voz salía de la cocina**

**-Te escuche!**

**-Porque estás tan de malas, abuelito?**

**El fantasma observó a la chiquilla que se sentó en una mesita frente a él y no pudo evitar que su mal humor disminuyera un poco… la cría tenía el cabello negro brillante como el mismo Danny, con una blusita y un pantalón que en cierta manera le recordaba a si mismo cuando estaba en la escuela… no podía creer que esa niña fuese su nieta, hasta verle los brillantes ojos grises heredados de su persona… **

**Al pensar en ello se le estrujo un poco el corazón y la pequeña pareció notarlo, puesto que le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.**

**-Ya estuvo bien papá, que fue lo que te pasó en Zona Fantasma que te trae tan de esta manera?- Una mujer entró en la habitación y de nuevo esa pequeña punzada de dolor: cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta larga y ojos de un azul brillante, Joy Haruna se le quedó viendo desde su altura con los brazos cruzados como esperando una respuesta.**

**-Es… nada- dijo el chico levantandose- creo que ire a dormir un rato- apenas dicho esto se elevó hasta el techo donde desapareció dejando a ambas mujeres viendo hacia arriba**

**-Tu abuelo esta algo extraño hoy- dijo la mujer mas grande a lo que la niña asintió- espero que no sea nada grave…**

**…**

**En el segundo piso, el fantasma de apariencia joven solo observaba la habitación mientras sentía como esa pesadez en lugar de irse se hacía inmensamente mas grande; era esa habitación, la que había compartido por mucho tiempo con Danny… ahí había sido donde…**

**Levantó una foto, la misma foto que Danny había tenido por años al lado de la cabecera de su cama… era una foto donde salían todos de jóvenes, en un grupo compacto, pero al menos todos sonreían… pero bueno, era difícil no acordarse de Danny cuando su hija había decidido vivir en la casa de Fenton Works, heredada por Jack cuando decidió irse a Montana…**

**Su espiritu estaba demasiado ligado a esa casa tanto así que durante un tiempo no pudo salir de ella… por unos cuantos meses se había convertido en lo que en Zona Fantasma llamaban "Fantasma de Embrujo" o "Fantasma de Repetición" el típico fantasma de las casas donde mueren personas y tienden a repetir una y otra vez todo…**

**Ese pensamiento hizo que se frotara los brazos, el sabía perfectamente lo que era ser un fantasma de Repetición y no quería volver a vivir esa experiencia…**

**Se recostó en la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba no recordar.**

**…...**

**En la torre del tiempo Relok miraba a través de la ventana de sus habitaciones cada vez con mayor temor a cada momento que transcurría, mientras el vago brillo de Zona Fantasma iba desapareciendo al tiempo que anochecía (porque aunque no lo pareciese, hasta ahí tenían noche).**

**Sabía que era algo que no debía permitirse, temer ante tal enemigo pero aún así… las heridas dolían y sabía que si una sola vez no había podido estar seguro, en aquella ocasión con muchisimo menor motivo podría estarlo a pesar de las medidas de seguridad tomadas.**

**Su corazón palpitaba velozmente a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento, podía ser violentado nuevamente… eso, antes de caer en la cuenta que se había quedado dormido flotando frente a la ventana.**

**Se talló los ojos con una mano mientras se dirigía a la cama y se dejaba caer… tal vez, estaba exagerando demasiado… aunque realmente no lo estuviese haciendo; porque una figura, por fuera del edificio veía a través de la ventana con una sonrisa de burla al actual amo del tiempo retirandose a la cama …**

**Pero no, en ese momento no le interesaba regresar y lastimarle mas… ya había conseguido su objetivo y este era, inmovilizarle para que en medio del miedo soltase de una buena vez por todas al fantasma mas peligroso de todos… su amo estaría complacido cuando se enterase.**

**Jamás le hubiese encontrado de no ser por Relok… oh si, le debía de estar agradecido pero había algo que le inquietaba muy levemente… no se esperaba encontrarse con el fantasma de ojos grises en aquel lugar, aquello podía arruinar completamente todo; pensaría en algo rápido, sabía perfectamente que el tiempo contaba y mientras mas pronto encontrase alguna forma para sacarse del camino al chiquillo, mas pronto complacería a quien le había contratado y podría regresar a casa.**

**…**

**En otra parte de Zona Fantasma, Dan se sentía mas encerrado que nunca… el Termo Fenton había sido un infierno, pero ese sitio? No podía creer que existiese un lugar peor al menos, hasta haber conocido las oficinas del Fantasma Sugoi.**

**Aunque ahora si lo pensaba, porqué nunca lo había conocido?... su otra parte SI que lo había hecho, pero él? Porqué el no había notado en su anterior vida a Shane?... pudo verlo solo una vez y fue en casa de Vlad, cuando él aun no se separaba de su parte humana pero había sido algo tan superficial que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que, en un tiempo de su pasado y sobre todo al fracasar sus planes, Shane Haruna seguía existiendo.**

**Aunque podía percatarse de que algo había cambiado. El Shane que él alguna vez había visto tenía un brillo de vida muy inusual en un fantasma, lo cual se podía asociar al poder interno que conllevaba pero… este niño era diferente, ese brillo de los ojos había desaparecido para dar lugar a una tristeza infinita y una soledad insondables.**

**Qué era lo que había sucedido y con mas razón, que era lo que lo continuaba manteniendo a este mundo?... él no estaba enterado de muchas cosas, lo único que sabía era que alguien había entrado a la Torre del Tiempo, para robarlo y liberarlo y conseguir la destrucción de Zona Fantasma y el mundo humano.**

**Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo con las piernas en el escritorio mientras veía alrededor, rogando por primera vez que no se le fuera a caer encima las montañas de libros que lo rodeaban… agarró uno con aburrimiento mientras leía la tapa "Porque no podemos cruzar cuando los demás si…"**

**Casi todos los libros ahí eran del mismo tipo "Quedarnos en lo inatravesable", "Cuestiones entre la vida y la muerte" y "Fantasmas que se quedaron y no pueden regresar"**

**Parecía que el chico tampoco se la estaba pasando bien en Zona Fantasma… así que era un fantasma Repetidor?... no, no era probable porque los Fantasmas Repetidores tendían a manifestar su muerte una y otra vez y no acostumbraban a alejarse del sitio donde murieron.**

**Tal vez había dejado un asunto pendiente?... era también poco probable, porque en ese caso no estaría perdiendo el maldito tiempo leyendo libros y se pondría al tanto para terminar cualquiera que fuese la cosa que lo mantuviera atado al mundo…**

**Entonces, pudo darse cuenta… estar atado a algo… no tuvo que buscar mucho para dar rápido con lo que se imaginaba estaría por ahí: un marco con una fotografía. La sostuvo con un poco de poder fantasmal para poder atraerla hacia si y cuando al fin la tuvo con él, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco sorprendido.**

**Era una foto doble, como si alguien hubiese tomado dos fotos para unirlas por los extremos; en la de la izquierda aparecía Danny humano sentado y riendo a sus 16 años mientras por detrás, Shane Haruna lo abrazaba cruzando sus brazos en el pecho de Danny donde las manos de este lo sujetaban… estaban en la Casper High y ambos sonreían enormemente… **

**La parte derecha de la foto, era una sacada en Zona Fantasma, aparentemente en esa misma oficina; Danny estaba con los brazos cruzados transformado en Phantom y con la mirada aguzada pero sin dejar de sonreir divertido con la cintura recargada en el escritorio detrás suyo… Shane por su parte, aunque tenía la misma ropa moderna que en la foto anterior estaba sentado sobre la mesa del escritorio de lado, con un brazo cruzando a Danny por el pecho y recargando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de este, con la mirada mas villana que tenía pero sonriendo aún como si aquella foto fuese una broma… que probablemente lo fuera.**

**Era un poco increíble creer que de verdad, en alguna parte del universo, él hubiese encontrado la felicidad con alguien mas cuando… apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza con molestia, antes de notar que un poco mas allá había otra foto en un cuadro mas grande el cual también tomo y se le quedó viendo fijamente…**

**En esa foto estaban Danny y Shane, Danny cargando a un niño de cabello negro que parecía su clon en pequeño pero sonriendo feliz ante la camara… por su lado, Shane cargaba a una bebita aparentemente recien nacida y dormida en brazos de su padre, mostrando su mismo cabello…**

**La nueva familia Fenton… Dan hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba mirando el techo… una asquerosa familia con el tipico asqueroso amor… así que ese era el motivo por el cuál el Fantasma Sugoi estaba amarrado ahí, si mal no deducía…**

**Relok había hablado muy alto y había escuchado parte de la conversación de los otros fantasmas… así que el motivo por el cual el chico Haruna no podía cruzar al mas allá era él… no podía cruzar porque tenía un vínculo con un humano mitad fantasma y al ser él, una parte de su vínculo este se mantuvo incluso después del muerto original…**

**Sonrió un poco, pensando que tal vez, el estar ahí no sería tan aburrido después de todo, sobre todo si iba a poder torturar un poco mas al chiquillo de cabellos plata que le había causado un gran dolor momentos antes… oh si, iba a hacer que le pagara por eso…**

**…**

**Al día siguiente, el fantasma Sugoi observaba el rostro de su hija y de su nieta, que parecían tomar en cuenta lo seria que era la situación actual.**

**-Entonces… tienes que cuidar de ese peligroso fantasma tu solito?- dijo la niña mirando a Shane que asintió con una sonrisa**

**-Si, pero no es nada que tu abuelito no pueda manejar- dijo animadamente mientras apretaba su brazo para tratar de sacar algun músculo, ante los aplausos de la chiquilla **

**-Pero papa, estás seguro de que puedes con él?- la mujer adulta se recargó en el envés de sus manos mirando fijamente al crio que difícilmente podría pasar por su padre- digo, si mama tuvo problemas con él…**

**-Ya, pero el abuelo es el fantasma mas fuerte de Zona Fantasma- dijo con entusiasmo la niña a lo que el aludido levantó el pulgar**

**-Tu lo sabes pequeña- dijo el chico sonriendo, pero su hija frunció un poco el ceño**

**-Tal vez deberías decirselo a Danny…**

**-Y poner nervioso a tu hermano?- dijo el peli plateado negando con la cabeza- eso si que no, ya bastante trabajo tiene sin que este yo encima metiendole caña con mis problemas… mejor déjale asi…**

**-A él le gustaría que se lo dijeses…**

**-Tal vez, pero este es asunto mio- dijo terminante el ojigris con un tono de voz que indicaba que por mas que le insistiesen, no cambiaria de opinión**

**-Bien, pero al menos ten cuidado- dijo la mujer preocupada- no quiero que tengas mas de lo que realmente puedas aguantar**

**-Oh vamos, seré un fantasma pero sigo siendo el mejor- dijo con una sonrisa enorme, antes de inclinarse y hacer un vórtice verde para desaparecer en él… su hija mayor negó con la cabeza**

**-Esto no me agrada en absoluto- suspiró la mayor poniéndose de pie mientras meditaba que hacer a continuación**

**La niña asintio con la misma expresión seria de su madre… este se quedó en silencio unos segundos mas, antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse al teléfono en la pared, y marcar a la operadora con una decisión en mente.**

**-Operadora?... quiero que por favor me comunique al Colegio de Criptozoología de Salem, con el profesor Danny Haruna… gracias**

**…**

**Zona Fantasma estaba mas agitada que de costumbre y no era para poco… Shane pasó por una calle donde había una gran multitud reunida, mientras varios medicos fantasma revisaban el sitio junto a los hombres de Walter que por primera vez no atendieron a Shane, que incluso se paró a un lado de ellos antes de abrir los ojos con expresión horrorizada.**

**En el suelo, había un charco de plasma verdoso, con señales de algo quemandose en los bordes… no podía creerlo… eso solo era señal de que… alguien había "asesinado" a un fantasma…**

**Normalmente se dice que un fantasma no puede morir a menos que se le quite toda su energía ectoplásmica, que era lo que Vlad había querido hacer con Danny alguna vez… pero había un ultimo metodo, tan terrible que siquiera pensar en usarlo era un tabú en cualquier parte del mundo de Zona Fantasma.**

**Shane lo conocía, después de todo habían sido los nipones los que lo habías creado ya que Japón era la base de todos los fantasmas peligrosos… pero no tenía conocimiento de que algún otro fantasma por ahí fuese japonés aparte de él mismo…**

**Sintió a un fantasma enorme pararse a su lado pero aún por el horror y el asco que le producía la escena, ni siquiera se movió cuando Walter se detuvo a su lado sin voltear a verlo, simplemente se detuvo, con las manos en los bolsillos del saco.**

**-Tranquilo, esta vez no pienso arrestarte ni siquiera tengo pensado en fastidiarte o perseguirte- dijo el fantasma, a sabiendas de que el otro lo escuchaba atentamente**

**-Ya sabes quien ha sido?**

**-Bueno, se que tu no pudiste haber sido- dijo Walker con calma pero frunciendo un poco el cejo- después de todo, aunque seamos enemigos, tu siempre estuviste en contra de aquellos que nos eliminan o lastiman, no eres un mal chico…**

**-Entonces?**

**-Creí que tal vez tu podrías decirmelo- dijo el fantasma blanquecino por primera vez, mirando de reojo al albino- después de todo, sé que en tu país pueden hacer este tipo de cosas…**

**-Si, pero no tengo conocimiento de algún otro como yo que este rondando- dijo Shane agitando un poco la cabeza, tratando de despejase**

**Walker suspiró un poco, mientras miraba su reloj.**

**-Bien, creo que este caso es algo que nos interesa a ambos**

**-Disculpa?**

**-Un fantasma que viola a Relok?... Un fantasma asesinado?... esas no son cosas comunes niño, tu y yo lo sabemos y aquí entre nos y aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres el mejor fantasma que hay en lo que se refiere a este tipo de cosas además de mezclarse con los fantasmas mas bajos de la Zona…- se pauso un poco, esperando a que el de cabello blanco entendiera- así que… por esta vez, te pido que colabores con nosotros…**

**-Que gano yo a cambio?**

**-Amnistía por todos tus anteriores delitos desde luego- dijo Walker pero el sonido de la risita de Shane lo hizo molestarse un poco- cual es la gracia?**

**-Que no necesito de tu amnistía de lo que he hecho antes- respondió volteando con expresión levemente soberbia y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco**

**-Entonces que és lo que quieres?- dijo el fantasma policía imaginandose un poco lo que iba a pedirle…**

**-Que me dejes en paz de ahora en adelante- dijo el peli blanco mirandolo seriamente- que dejen de buscarme y seguirme haga lo que haga… estoy harto de tener que quitarme a tus hombres de encima, es obvio que puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, pero eso no quita el que sean una verdadera plaga**

**-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, las leyes que violas continuamente…**

**-Entonces, vete buscando a alguien mas que haga tu trabajo y que pueda localizar a tu asesino de fantasmas, porque ese es mi precio y no voy a cambiarlo- terminó el chico cerrando los ojos y dandose la vuelta comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Walker sudando un poco y apretando un puño antes de levantar la mano hacia él- 3…2….1… -murmuro para si mismo con una mirada malevola**

**-Espera!**

**-Sii?- canturreo Shane aun dandole la espalda a Walker pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro**

**-Acepto- dijo Walker muy a su pesar mientras Shane se giraba sobre sus talones para encarar al otro fantasma- esto va mas alla de tus delitos, esto es grave no solo para nosotros sino que el mundo de los humanos puede peligrar… el mundo de tus hijos…**

**-Soy bastante conciente de eso- dijo seriamente girandose de nuevo y levantando una mano en señal de despedida- no te preocupes, averiguaré todo lo que pueda del sujeto… y acabaré con él…**

**-Cree que hable en serio?- dijo uno de los guardias acercandose al policía que observaba como el fantasma de aquel chico desaparecía en las sombras de las rocas flotantes de aquel universo- lo encontrará?**

**-No tengo dudas de que Shane Haruna encuentre al asesino- dijo Walker con expresión molesta pero mas de preocupación- es un fantasma bastante hábil, a pesar del dolor de haber perdido al chico mitad fantasma… el único problema es que es impulsivo y eso podría traerle problemas si acaso le vencen, porque no tenemos a nadie mas… ojalá hubiera alguien que lograra contenerlo en caso de que haga alguna idiotez…**

**Lo que Walker no sabía es que el único ser capaz de controlarlo, en ese momento estaba maldiciendo y friendo el televisor humano, que parecía no querer mostrar las imágenes claramente…**

**TBC**

**…****:::::::**


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

**Danny Phantom**

**Second Chance**

**Episodio 4**

**"Conociendo al enemigo"**

**Aquello había sido inesperado para ambos. A Shane se le había olvidado por completo que Dan se encontraba en su oficina (estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el asesino de fantasmas que andaba suelto) y abrió la puerta de su oficina de golpe.**

**El problema había sido que el fantasma ígneo se encontraba del otro lado, así que el golpe le dolió no tanto por el mismo impacto sino porque lo tomó desprevenido.**

**-Como serás bestia- gruñó el adulto tomandose el rostro golpeado, en verdad aquello le había dolido; el joven Sugoi por su lado había abierto de par en par los ojos**

**-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente en un tono sorprendido hasta que vió a Dan y pareció volver a colocar todas las piezas en su lugar pues de inmediato, su mirada cambió a una expresión despreocupada- ah, eres tu**

**-Ya decía yo… el disculparse no parece algo de ti- gruñó el mayor enderezandose y mirandole con los ojos levemente entrecerrados- no conoces lo que es la educación?**

**-Ah! Es que tu la conoces?- exclamó el albino en un tono bastante burlón pero Dan respiró profundo y simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras su captor oficial le daba la vuelta al escritorio y se sentaba, antes de sacar una carpeta de un cajón**

**-Y ahora que?- dijo el mayor mirandolo**

**-Y ahora que de que?- respondió Shane sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que acababa de sacar**

**El mayor gruñó en molestia y las llamas de su cabello parecieron aumentar solo un poco.**

**-Y ahora que haras?... te quedaras sentado todo el día?**

**Al niño le brillaron los ojos un poco y se recargó en el dorso de sus manos con una sonrisita divertida mientras el mayor se preguntaba como era posible que a Clockwork se le hubiera ocurrido aquello y en cuantas formas diferentes podía hacerle pagar por aquello…**

**-Pues de hecho si- dijo el albino disfrutando plenamente el saber que el fantasma enfrente suyo, deseaba estrangularlo y no podía- mi trabajo generalmente lleva parte de investigación y parte de moverme, pero por obviedad la investigación escrita la tengo aquí y la de moverme… no te pienso llevar conmigo, eso no- frunció el entrecejo- me pidieron que te mantuviera a raya no que te llevara como tatuaje**

**-Veras como me entusiasma la idea volver a unir mi alma a la de otro mocoso malcriado- replicó Dan cinicamente pero al de ojos grises no se le escapó algo… el final de la frase, aunque golpeado, había proyectado un cambio muy sutil pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver aquellas cosas; la mirada había sido dirigida hacia la ventana y la forma en que se entrecerraron sus ojos apenas un milimetro, le dejó ver que estaba dolido… al parecer era la primera vez que alguien se percataba de ello pero el mayor no dejo escapar que el fantasma joven lo miraba con una expresión sorprendida y analitica; le sonrió despectivamente- deja de mirarme o vas a quedarte ciego- dijo con el tono de voz mas suave y grave que poseía**

**Ahora fue Dan el que aprecio evaluativamente el cambio mas evidente del otro fantasma; este había oscurecido el color de su rostro de forma apenas perceptible, era un rubor muy ligero, obviamente el otro había trabajado bien aprendiendo de Vlad para ocultar sus cambios de estado pero siendo él la mitad del otro fantasma híbrido sabía reconocer aquellos movimientos y aquel cambio de tono, que indicaban que lo había atrapado haciendo algo que evidentemente hubiera preferido que el otro no supiera… bien, ahora era él el sorprendido.**

**-Con lo feo que estás, no dudaria de la amenaza chivo- dijo el albino recuperandose lo mas rápido que le permitia su deteriorado estado y se hundió detrás de la carpeta**

**El antiguo fantasma de Danny sonrió animadamente, cosa que no había hecho nunca; había ganado aquella y por alguna extraña razón se sentía satisfecho picando a aquel niño… después de todo, aún debía pagar el ataque del día anterior y con creces.**

**Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared contraria mirando cada vez mas aburrido al chico que continuaba leyendo la carpeta, pero si hubiera podido ver un poco mas se hubiera dado cuenta de que el chico Haruna ni siquiera estaba moviendo los ojos.**

**Por dentro, se estaba maldiciendo una y mil veces… tan mal estaban sus poderes que no se había percatado de la forma en que se le había quedado viendo?... no lo culpaba si se burlaba de él por estúpido, en años anteriores el mismo se hubiera pateado el trasero por aquel error…**

**No debía permitir que aquello volviera a ocurrir.**

**-Ahora quien es el que se va a quedar ciego viendo a quien?**

**Dan se había quedado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que su mirada estaba fija en los ojos grises del chico; el adulto sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza**

**-No te creas que te miraba por algo en especial… es solamente que me cuesta creer que un crio sea famoso siendo tan deficiente que para averiguar asesinatos fantasma tenga que revisar un papel**

**El albino abrió grandes los ojos antes de levantarse velozmente y quedar enfrente del adulto; este se sorprendio internamente, debía admitirlo para ser un chiquillo pedante y mediocre, era veloz y parecia que a momentos, irradiaba una fuerza que no era común en los fantasmas.**

**-Como sabes de eso?- dijo el ex fantasma Sugoi entornando los ojos y soltando unas cuantas chispas de estos**

**-Como?- se burló- no soy idiota como tu… entenderás, tal vez simplemente puedo leer el periódico**

**-Aquí no entregan el periódico fantasma- rebatió Shane friamente**

**El adulto rodó los ojos, fastidiado… que aquel crio era estupido?**

**-Tal vez simplemente, se asomarme por la ventana- le espetó… en todos sus años no había encontrado a alguien que le sacara de sus casillas tan fácil, pero aquel mocoso lo estaba logrando con sus tonterias… que grandisimo imbécil!**

**Shane se ruborizo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue notorio debido a que este había sido causado por su enojo**

**-Te… asomaste…**

**-Si, me asomé por la ventana- dijo tranquilamente Dan, disfrutando cada palabra que salía de su boca- eres demasiado previsible niño… dejaste el escudo en tus oficinas pero no te diste cuenta de que los edificios que rodean tu lugar de trabajo y la mansión de Relok tienen pegados los techos… por lo tanto, hay un hueco lo suficientemente grande en el escudo de esa genio como para que yo pase tranquilamente y pueda ir a tomar un diario… no es difícil de adivinar, pero claro, solamente eres un mocoso y sigo sin entender como fue que te dejaron a mi cargo…**

**Shane estaba completamente helado… su deterioro no estaba simplemente mal, estaba en un estado patetico… aquel fantasma pudo haber escapado…**

**-Y… porque no huiste?- dijo haciendo un enorme sobre esfuerzo por mantener la compostura cruzandose de brazos, desgraciadamente, habiendo perdido su fineza de antes sus ojos grises eran un libro abierto que expresaban libremente el terror que sentía**

**-Para que, para arriesgarme a que me atacaras nuevamente y mermaras el poco poder que conservo?- dijo el adulto dandole la espalda y bostezando descaradamente- aunque tu no te des cuenta de ciertas cosas como el hecho de que te dieron mas poder del que puedes manejar, soy bastante conciente de que al mismo tiempo que me beneficia que no sepas controlarlos, también me podría perjudicar…**

**-En que te perjudicaría?**

**La pregunta salió al tiempo que la pensaba y no se midio en la tontería que acababa de decir; Dark Danny sonrió complacido, porque le respondía a muchas cosas que le ayudarían en un futuro a librarse de aquella molestia de mocoso**

**-Te lo diré no porque me esté ablandando, si no porque si no aprendes a controlarte al que le va a perjudicar tu proxima rabieta será a mi… al no poder manejar por completo el control que te dieron sobre mi persona, en un nuevo enojo podrías usar tanto tu poder… que se podría decir que aunque no me eliminarias, me dejarias en un estado tan deteriorado que ambos estaríamos en riesgo… yo por no poder defenderme y tu, por ser el que esta a mi cargo estarías en doble riesgo ya que tendrias que cuidar de mi y cuidar de ti…**

**-Eso suena horrible- dijo con desagrado el albino- así que… debo aprender a controlar el poder que me dieron sobre ti…**

**-Vaya! Parece que la única neurona con algo de vida en tu muerta cabecita al fin esta trabajando- dijo Dan aplaudiendo dos veces muy suavemente a lo que Shane solo apreto un puño cerca de su cara dandole la espalda, en deformet y con colmillitos, los ojos de media luna y rayitas rojas cruzandole la cara **

**"COMO LO ABORREZCO!"- pensó**

**-No es necesario que me estes hostigando- dijo el niño, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Desireé, mirandoles a ambos; Dan seguía con los brazos cruzados y mirandola altivo y aburrido y el niño con el puño apretado aun cerca del rostro y expresión de no entender porque los interrumpían**

**-Humm… Jhonny-boy?- dijo la genio sin saber si podía hablar o tenía que salirse**

**Shane agitó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió con la mirada de siempre.**

**-Si? Que pasa?**

**-Ha… habido un nuevo asesinato… cerca de aquí…**

**…**

**La respiración era agitada y se sostenía con una mano en la pared, mientras maldecía en voz baja… maldito fuera Relok, había puesto demasiada seguridad en esa zona, como demonios había sabido que pensaba entrar por esa parte de la mansión?**

**Pero, bueno… al menos ahora estaría mas conciente de lo que era capaz. El fantasma-segundero inútil ya no iba a volver a entorpecer sus planes de nuevo pero eso no le quitaba de encima la molestia de saber que no había terminado su trabajo al tiempo que lo tenía previsto.**

**Pero bueno… eso significaban mas días de tortura mental para el fantasma del tiempo… si… aquella criatura sonrió malévolamente mientras se enderezaba, recobrando el aliento y miraba hacia las ventanas de la mansión, donde el amo del tiempo estaba levemente asomado por una cortina, a sabiendas de que él estaba ahí.**

**Pero no era el único que observaba. En una de las casas cercanas, otro fantasma observaba al fantasma que todos estaban buscando, al asesino; negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse de la ventana para observar desde las sombras la enorme torre de Clockwork.**

**Simplemente paseó sus ojos azules por todo aquel lugar con expresión de aburrimiento… era curioso, había llegado a Zona Fantasma con una misión en mente y se había encontrado con que podía darle un ambiente interesante a este sitio; no esperaba encontrar una manera de poder cumplir con su venganza y al mismo tiempo, librarse de cualquier sospecha.**

**Levanto la mirada y dio un vistazo a Relok, que parecía temeroso de asomarse al parecer, esa expresión de tristeza no era una que mostrase ante otros… tal vez… tal vez, sería buena idea hacerle una visita a ese fantasma del tiempo, que en ese momento cerraba los ojos y se alejaba de la ventana.**

**…**

**Shane y Dan caminaban hacia donde se aglomeraba la gente, el ex fantasma Sugoi con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el suelo y el adulto a su lado aunque demasiado cerca, caminando con los brazos cruzados y tirandole miradas malevolas a cualquiera que fuera lo bastante idiota para atravesarse en su camino.**

**-Vaya, al fin llegas niño- dijo Walker que estaba escuchando algunas declaraciones, antes de girarse y ver quien era la compañía del albino- RAYOS! Que hace él aquí?... por si no te das cuenta, estás violando la ley que especifica que todo espectro malvado relacionado al espacio-tiempo…**

**Shane levantó un dedo y Walker se callo. El de cabellos de fuego levantó una ceja… vaya… para ser un chiquillo, sabía callar a los adultos… levemente impresionante.**

**-Por favor basta… recuerda nuestro trato- dijo el chico de ojos grises con la mirada mas fria que podía dirigirle a lo que Walker respiro pesadamente y asintió- y bien?**

**-Este es el segundo desde ayer, se que no suena a mucho, pero como hablamos antes esto no es normal- dijo el fantasma policía haciendose a un lado para que el chico viera el suelo donde una masa de ectoplasma color verde nuevamente, se encontraba esparcida.**

**Hasta el mismo Dark Danny hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras Shane se inclinaba y tocaba con los dedos aquella sustancia y fruncía el cejo, como si algo le molestara.**

**-Y bien?**

**-Esto tiene apenas unos minutos- dijo el chico Haruna mirando alrededor- el tipo que hizo esto no debe estar muy lejos- comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo especifico antes de girarse y ver la mansión de Relok, con una expresión seria**

**-Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- dijo Dan mas aburrido que nunca- el sujeto viene, mata a un fantasma y le manda un mensaje bastante literal a Clockwork… asunto arreglado, lo que sea que esta atacando simplemente me quiere a mi, me dejas ir y se acabo el problema**

**-Si claro, tan simple como eso, te gustaría verdad?- dijo Shane sin siquiera voltear a verlo- no es tan sencillo…**

**El albino observó con mas atención.. no, aquel mensaje no era simplemente como decirle a Relok que iban a perseguirlo hasta obtener el poder de Dark Danny… era algo mas pero no estaba seguro de que… si fuera simplemente por el fantasma maligno, entonces estarían persiguiendolo a él, después de todo ya lo habían visto varios fantasmas en compañía del mayor y las noticias de ese tipo siempre corrían veloces…**

**Entonces, cuál era el mensaje…?**

**Ya estaba claro que era el trabajo de un espectro japonés… pero si así era… el albino abrió enormemente los ojos y volteó a ver un muro, para luego girarse velozmente a ver al adulto con los ojos abiertos de furia y miedo de darse cuenta de algo.**

**Dan no entendía que había pasado. A unos pocos segundos, había estado apreciando al chico de blanco que caminaba muy pensativo; muy a su pesar debía admitir que el chiquillo tenía un encanto muy diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes y tampoco le desagradaba pasar su vista por donde le alcanzase…**

**Después de todo, al rejuvenecer nuevamente Shane había recobrado la figura que tuviese anteriormente.**

**Pero entonces, el chiquillo se detuvo y se le quedó mirando con miedo… vaya, es que al fin se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de poderes? Pero entonces escuchó como una descarga eléctrica brotaba cerca de su espalda y el ex Sugoi desapareció y apareció detrás de él.**

**Walker se había quedado congelado en su sitio, al igual que el resto de los fantasmas que estaban ahí; Dan sintió algo espeso que escurría por su espalda y entonces se giró mientras sentía el peso del otro sobre él.**

**Los gritos y el escandalo eran enormes y no sin razón: de una de las lamparas que iluminaban el suelo firme frente a la mansión de Relok había salido un rayo verde que iba directamente a golpear a Dan, pro Shane se había dado cuenta a tiempo y se había parado entre ambos, recibiendo él el golpe.**

**Este le había hecho un agujero en su estómago y lo que Dan sentía que había mojado su ropa era lo que correspondía al ectoplasma del albino, que parecía furioso y alcanzó a arrojar un rayo hacia la lampara, destruyendola mientras se enderezaba con una mano en el vientre.**

**-Que crees que estas haciendo maldito chiquillo!?- exclamó el de ojos rojos furioso tanto por el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta del peligro como del hecho de que hubiera sido precisamente ese crío quien le hubiera protegido**

**-Cierren la Zona, registren cada casa y cada callejuela!- gritó Walker a sus policías mientras se dispersaban velozmente por todas partes**

**-Nada… que te importe- dijo el albino con un hilillo de líquido verde corriendo por sus labios, para luego tambalearse y caer inconsciente hacia atrás, donde un extrañado y molesto Dan alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que se desvaneciera por completo**

**-Condenado crio, no se supone que alguien que no sea yo te destruya- masculló entre dientes el adulto al tiempo que lo cargaba por delante y se lo llevaba**

**Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar quien había sido el imbécil que había tratado de atacarlos, ahora aunque no le gustara tenía que curar al mocoso o ambos estarían en problemas.**

**TBC**


End file.
